Answers
by Guerra-Assassin
Summary: After Desmond kills Lucy and wakes from a coma,he finds that he has the hunger to be an assassin and becomes fully dedicated.
1. Chapter 1

Shaun and Rebecca were hard at work with in their new formed Assassin's Den. William was studying an unusually large, very tattered ancient tome. Desmond was staring out a window, not very inclined on doing any work on this day, not this day.

The only thing that he could think of was that moment, that moment and nothing else. It seemed that nothing else was of importance, but then again how could it? How was it possible, that a month has passed and he was no closer to finding answers than when it happened?

"Desmond, go out and take a walk, you look like you could use some air." William stated as he peeked at his son from the corner of his right eye.

Desmond had not heard a word his father had said as he continued staring out the window. This caused the elder Miles to walk closer and put a hand on his son's left shoulder. "Go get some air son."

The younger man walked passed his father and out the door to a large garden that lay just outside the very window, he stood in moments ago. With Desmond outdoors, the others took advantage of the time to discuss him. William assured the others that he too, knew that his son still had nightmares and visions of the First Civilization gods. However, he felt that they were becoming far less disturbing than before. Now the visions were trying to lead him in a certain direction, not harm anyone. As the three conversed, William received a call.

"Yes WM." He answered walking out of sight of his trainees. "I will hear all the details here in four hours. Four hours." He hung up as he looked up to face his son.

"We're having visitors. Good, someone to lighten things up around here, I'm getting bored listening to Shaun and Rebecca argue constantly." Desmond commented nonchalantly.

The men talked for a minute then walked together into the common room where they found their colleges arguing over facts that seemed to be unimportant. Everything calmed down and became insanely quiet. The hours seemed to fly by until there was a rap at the window. Two seconds later, there was another. William got up, went to the door, and let out a chuckle.

"What's going on Desmond? I know your father told you, he doesn't tell us much." Shaun claimed.

"Not much, just that we'd have visitors, that's it." He answered.

The assassin Mentor returned within sight with a masked assassin by his side. The two walked in the opposite direction to a small office that was in the back of the warehouse they used for the den. Once inside the two sat to begin discussing the mission.

"Where is Brian?" William asked, but the other person did not answer. Meaning there was no good news.

"Damn it. It was a single man mission and he was only in the way, a disturbance. Damn it," slamming a fist onto the desk in between the two. "I told him. I'll call his family and make the proper arrangements." He was mad but equally hurt.

He pulled his phone out. As he began to push buttons, pictures were thrown onto the desk. He dropped the phone as he stared at the top photo. He picked them all up and gasped. On every picture were dead assassins. Mutilated, decapitated, burned, and on the last two a den set ablaze. William slowly tore his eyes away from the devastating pictures and stared at his apprentice.

"No. Why haven't I heard about this? You are the only on…" before he could finish, the other assassin arose, making for the door.

"You will stay here. Just for a while, that's all I can demand of you after so much loss. I dare ask have you what we sought?" gabbing ahold of the assassin's arm as the assassin nodded.

The two left the office and William called Rebecca over to show the assassin around. Rebecca smiled and was preparing to ask the new arrival to come along when a hand was held up to motion no. "Are you sure you want me to, Mr. Miles? He doesn't seem to want me too."

"No that's okay Rebecca, seems our friend here wants to explore alone. Then again, that is the way you've always worked best isn't it." The silent assassin made way outside leaving the others inside.

"So I imagine that the rest of you want to know what's going on. This assassin is the only one left from a den that was recently destroyed by Templars. Here are photographs for evidence. Thus, meaning this person was saved only for a mere mission. The lot of you will make your fellow assassin feel at home, understood." The Mentor left the room as the others nodded in agreement.

Shaun reached for the photos and threw them down, repulsed by what he saw. "My GOD, this bloke was really lucky. Have a look at these, Rebecca." Stating as he passed the pictures to her.

After two hours, the new assassin returned to the main hall and overheard the conversation that was going on in the common room. Rebecca, Shaun, and Desmond were discussing the facts that lead up to Lucy's death. This bothered the assassin for the three spoke of her as if she were their friend. How could they not see the facts for what they were? Were they not trained to read people?

"But what I can't understand no offence Desmond, what was happening to you? I mean why couldn't you stop?" Shaun asked matter-of-factly.

"Shaun, really?" Rebecca added.

The listening assassin walked into the room and leaned upon a table that was behind Desmond. No one noticed, for their concentration was focused on the conversation, and Desmond's reply.

"Yes, I know what I did, I was being controlled. But what were you guys doing? Did you see anyone else there? A hologram, a hologram of a woman?" he asked trying to recall the events of that day.

"No, Desmond can't say that we did. We were watching you swing around the room, then the Apple came down, you retrieved it, you started talking to yourself, got a crazy look in your eye, and then killed Lucy. Yeah, that about explains it up in a nutshell. Oh then you fall into a coma." A bothered Shaun replied.

"Look Desmond, she was a friend to us all. We all loved her, some more than others." Rebecca commented.

"I can't get the image out of my head. The knife plunging into her, the look of shock on her fa…"

"She deserved to die." An evil cold voice sounded from behind Desmond. Causing him to stop, spin around, and lunge to strike the disguised assassin. But being controlled by rage, the stranger easily overpowered him. Grabbing his arm and slamming him down hard, face first into the table.

With the loud impact of the rather tall man's face, out ran a concerned and confused elder Miles. Stopping in the doorway to scan the room then take in sight of his son being held down face first into a table was too much for him to handle.

"I swear I can't leave you children alone for one minute without a fight breaking out. I'm not even going to get involved. You should be old enough to use your words by now." He shook his head and left the room.

"Okay, he's had enough. He's just hurt. He didn't mean anything by it. Shaun, help me out here." Rebecca pleaded.

"Ha, he got himself into this mess, he can get himself out." Shaun retorted.

The winner of the squirmish pushed Desmond's head even harder into the table causing him to raise his arms in defeat. The victor then relinquished the hold and slowly backed away from the towering man whose nose was bleeding. Desmond walked away from the stranger and the blood spattered table to join his friends. Rebecca passed him a towel and he began to clean himself, never once breaking his stare of the masked assassin, wondering what the next move would be.

"Okay, I'll bite, what's going on between you and your new frenemy? He seemed to kick your ass very easily, didn't catch you off-guard did he Desmond?" Shaun asked almost giddy.

"He said that Lucy deserved to di..."

"What, no way!" Rebecca interrupted.


	2. Chapter 1 Continued

The lonely assassin reached inside a jacket pocket, pulled something out, and tossed it across the room. It landed in front of Rebecca onto her laptop keyboard. She jumped back unsure of what it was, but after realizing that it was a flash drive, she picked it up.

"See for yourselves." A voice came from the other side of the room. Causing Desmond to walk hastily back up to the person that just had him pinned down. He leaned down to stare at a covered face. Before he could form words, the other person stated.

"She was a Templar."

"No she was an assassin just like me and supposedly you." Desmond defended what he knew.

"Ah, Desmond, I think that you'll want to come over here." Shaun hesitantly called out.

Desmond, clenched fists and all joined his friends. Watched the videos, and to his demise, the new assassin was right. "Shaun, these videos are altered in some fashion right? I mean they have to be. She couldn't have been…"

"Undercover spy for the Templars, when this whole time we thought she was UC for our side. Damn. Sorry Desmond, these vids are the real deal. No faking here. Seems our new friend knows things that even your father didn't." Rebecca stated shaking her head in disbelief of the images that were being played in front of her on her own computer screen.

After the contents of the flash drive were shown to William, everything calmed down for the night. Shaun and Rebecca went out for dinner while William sought out his son to converse with him over the findings. The two talked for several hours. William found out all about his son's adventures away from the 'The Farm'. How he enjoyed his life and how fast paced it was. Something he himself could not fathom. All the women and the rubbing elbows was not what he had envisioned for his son, not by the least. Deep down he knew he could not fault him, for the restricted life that he was forcing Desmond to live pushed him to this.

"Desmond I was told that Lucy had feelings for you, did you reciprocate those feelings?" asked a troubled father.

"Are you asking me as a father or an assassin," a curious Desmond pondered. "I guess that I was a little fond of her. I mean, she was nice to be round. She kind of put me at ease when I was learning all these new skills. But never anything romantic, why?"

"It would just be weird, that's all son. That's all." The elder of the two Miles stood to leave, then suddenly stopped and spoke again to his son. "You have a training session scheduled in thirty minutes with our new den member. I expect you to be there." He left the room before his son could start complaining.

The time was now eleven fifty in the evening. In the distance, two silhouettes were visible standing next to one another under a pale full moon. Desmond could fill hatred now filling his heart. In front of him was his father who was friends with this person. Why, why would his father allow this new assassin to be here when no one else liked him? Somehow, he did not care at this moment.

"Ah, son, right on time. I've seen that the two of you don't seem to see eye to eye on some things. So I have set up this course where you will have to depend on one another to reach the end. Of course, it is very hard and treacherous. You could become impaled or even die. I know that you will work well as a team, I trust." He looked at the both of them.

"Black Widow?" A nod was given in return.

"Desmond Miles?" he asked his son.

Desmond cut his eyes and replied, "Yes."

"Good. There is no time limit, the only thing that you have to battle are yourselves. Now I will be going inside because there is the smell of rain in the night air." The older man turned his back on the others and started for the door.

Desmond stood there watching his father leave as Black Widow made for the gauntlet, unsure of what lied ahead. It was no matter, for the directions were plainly given and they would be obeyed.

The first drops of rain trickled down upon them as Desmond caught up to a halted Black Widow. His eyes followed the direction in which the masked assassin's head was facing. Down below them laid a monstrous maze of elaborate contraptions and mechanisms too complex for one person to figure how to maneuver through alone. Desmond began to doubt himself and his newly acquired skills. Also in the fact was his ally dependable.

Black Widow made the first move, jumping across from the cliff they were on to a metal ledge on the tower that seemed to grow out of the pit below them. The assassin descended the wall almost disappearing, leaving the other no choice but to follow in suit. Once Desmond's feet touched the ground, the rain picked up. He leaned forward as if to take a step. Black widow stopped his progression with an extended arm.

"What?" Desmond cautiously asked. Before a response was made, a buzzing went flying passed his face. "Thanks."

The two timed the intervals of the passing arrows that were zipping past. There were only two seconds between each. They lowered themselves down to the next level of the tower when they saw their first obstacle. Now they had to be a team to get closer to the goal. Desmond was still hesitant on the idea, but for now, it was the only way to go.

There before them was a brass gate that had two locks which were in need of their own individual key. "They don't take metal keys. We have to reach in and turn a leaver. Since they are on either side, I'm guessing that we'll have to turn them to the direction of the gate." Yelled Desmond over the downpour.

Once they turned the levers, the gate made a loud cracking followed by a popping. It slowly began to open as the two stood cautious of what was to come. The gate came to a rest as the two gingerly entered. They kept a sharp eye out for any apparent dangers. Once they fully passed the gate, they were taken back by what they saw.

The gate was a doorway to an underground gauntlet that went on for as far as the eye could see. Desmond took the first daring steps in, followed by a cautious Black Widow. In entering, the giant and fragile looking gate snapped closed locking upon closure. In looking at the walls, the two plainly saw that there was only one way out and that was to push forward.


End file.
